Come Away With Me
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: This is a bit of a crazy little story. Its based on the Norah Jones song. And Anne Bonny is one of the chief characters.
1. Default Chapter

Come Away With Me.

Chapter One: Disclaimers

This of course is my first chappie of all disclaimers and author's notes. Eh.. this story is worth reading because it will probably be crap. Yeah. Its my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic and I don't expect much out of it, but I'd love it if you commented.

This is in fact one of my songfics. Its based on the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones. I love that song. Anyway, its just a story that kinda gives me that feeling when I think about it. The story isn't so sweet and pure though. We're talking pirates you know.

This is in fact a Jack romancy story. Not really romance though. You'll see. Its handled in a tastful humorous way and mostly comes from the woman being overly drunk. Quite interesting really. Jack seems to be irresistable to anyone who's had one too many drinks.

My main character, besides Captain Jack Sparrow, is Anne Bonny. Some of the big pirate fans out there might know her. Well, in this one, she just so happens to be thirty, living under another name, commanding a ship, and still completely off of records. I've added some short facts about her below.

Anne Bonny was Irish as far as I know. I don't know much about what she looked like, but for my use, she's got strawberry blondish brown hair. Yes, that is a color. Just a light brown with a hint of red. And her eyes are grey, like I thought they were. If I'm wrong, get over it. I didn't get much appearance wise out of the book I read on her.

Anne Cormac knifed a servant to death supposedly when she was 15. This was the start of her evil little piracy streak. Her father had moved to America with Anne and his servant who was Anne's mother years earlier, which probably provoked such behavior. She went on with her descructive streak until she turned 18.

It was then she eloped with a Mr James Bonny, who was after her father's plantation. Her father then disowned her. She went to the Bahamas with James after being kicked out of the plantation. There she found her husband to be a snitch for the governor on pirates. She left him and joined a group of ruffian pirates, one being the most open homosexual on the islands: Pierre.

Anne then met Calico Jack Rackham, whom she 'fell in love with' as the story goes. She got very drunk one night, as was her nature, and was delivered naked to the governor by her husband and charged with being unfaithful if that can be a charge. Anne escaped, met up with Calico again, and crossdressed to join a pirate crew. She was a crafty pirate, easily catching most ships without a fight.

While on Calico's ship, she fell for a Lutenient Mark Reade. And, instead of loving Calico, her sights were set on Mark. Legend tells that Anne went into his office one night and proclaimed her love in an exposing fashion, only to find that Mark was in fact Mary Reade, another crossdressing pirate. Some say they became homosexual and ran off for a while, but I believe that both dropped it at that and never spoke of it again.

One day, Calico's ship was attacked. Mary and Anne supposedly fought bravely while the men hid below the decks. Mary shot the crew until most were dead for not fighting and they were captured.

The crew was hung except Anne and Mary who 'pleaded their bellies' due to both being pregnant at the time. When Calico was hung, Anne said something along the lines of "Sorry, Jack, but if you had fought like a man, you wouldn't be dying like a dog right now." And that was the end of Calico Jack Rackham. Mary Reade later died in prison, killing her unborn child with her. Anne disappeared at the age of twenty though from all known records, never to be seen again.

Well, there's the story. Sorry it was so long. I thought you should all know that though because I make a lot of references. And, Jack Sparrow makes a lot of wise cracks about Anne and Mary's 'relationship'. There you go. I'll be posting the first chapter shortly.

And of course, I own none of it. Anne Bonny owns herself. POTC is owned by Disney or something like that.


	2. One Drunk Night

Come Away With Me.

Chapter Two: One Drunk Night.

Anne Bonny had gotten herself drunk yet again. Her loud voice rose over the rest of the pub, singing the imfamous pirates' song, "Yo Ho". She swayed backwards in her stool, almost falling back a few times. And, of course, her easily understandable Southern, and a bit Irish, accent was stronger than the men trying to wrestle her out.

Jack Sparrow had just docked in Tortuga. He headed straight for the pub, starting to hear a familiar voice he hadn't heard in ten years. It seemed almost like a ghost for a moment, until he actually walked in and realized Anne was singing.

"Anne? Rediculous woman.. better get her out." the pirates thought to himself. Anne Bonny was not nice when she was drunk and Jack knew it. He headed over to the pirate woman, pulling on her arm slightly.

"Come along, love. They've had enough of you here, savvy?" With one quick pull to her arm, Anne was on her feet and leaning up to Jack to keep from falling over. She blinked a moment.

"Jack Spa'ow?" Her speech was somewhat slurred but still refined as usual. She was quite ethereal, even when drunk. Jack frowned down at the woman. He shook his head slightly.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." And with that, they were on their way out. Reaching the outside of the pub, Jack laughed a bit, dragging the woman behind him. "What did you eat, Anne?! Like pulling a cow or something." Anne wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not f-fat.. You're just.. just.. weak." She nodded quickly, stumbling over. "Where're we g-goin', Jack?" Anne looked forward at the docks they were headed to.

"The Pearl unless you've gotten a better idea. No point in another drunk runnin' around Tortuga." He lifted her slightly back from stumbling and walked slightly faster. Anne tried to keep pace, getting to the docks and out to the Pearl quite efficiently.

Jack had a struggle getting the young woman onto the ship though. She was more dead weight than anything and everyone knows a corpse weighs more than the live person did. Not to mention the fact that the relativly thin woman had on more guns, swords, and daggers than a small army would need.

Flopping up on deck, the pirate captain pulled his companion over the rail. He fell back, Anne being pulled right ontop of him. She giggled uncontrolably before getting up, Jack getting up quickly as well and mumbling his apologies.

"Jack Spa… Sparrow! I didn't know you were.. were.. that way. I always thought you and Pierre should talk." She grinned slightly at the mention of her old friend, Pierre the Pansy. Jack frowned.

"Of course I'm THAT way! Geez.. really think I want some pansy hanging around here?!" He yanked Anne roughly by the wrist, headed towards the captain's quarters. "You can tell me all about Pierre in the morning though if that's your fancy! Right now you need sleep. No drunk Anne is a fun drunk Anne." And with that, he pushed her once more onto the small bed in the captain's quarters, took a seat in a chair and both fell asleep just as were.

And, Annamaria would be thrilled in the morning when she came to get Jack.. Of course she would be. Who wouldn't want to meet the imfamous Anne Bonny, thirty, back from the dead, and in Jack's bed.


	3. note

Due to lack of muses, I'm putting this story on hault. Sorry about the delay. I'll have another chapter up over Christmas break. If you really want to know what's gonna happen, email me. And PS: feel free to AIM me. Just say you read my crap on fanfic. 


End file.
